1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light fixtures and, more specifically, to light fixtures having a reflector with openings for venting heat that builds up inside the fixture.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Light fixtures utilizing mercury vapor or high pressure sodium lamps or the like are known in the art. One of the foremost problems with such lights or lamps is adequately dissipating the extreme heat that builds up within the fixture. These light fixtures typically include an upper housing member which is somewhat dome-shaped and has a hollow interior. A reflector is positioned beneath the housing member and secured thereto. The housing member and the reflector cooperate to dissipate heat from the light. Light fixtures such as those described above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,971 and 4,905,132.
The housing member typically has a support arm formed integrally therewith which extends outwardly from the housing. The reflector disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,971 patent has an upper surface with several spaced vent openings formed therein. The lower edge of the housing member overlies the openings in the reflector when the fixture is assembled. This arrangement diverts heat from the interior of the reflector, through the slots, and past the lower edge of the housing to the atmosphere. However, the limited dissipation achieved by the light fixture disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,971 patent causes problems as discussed above.
The light fixture disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,132 patent has a support arm that is used to dissipate heat. A specially formed enclosure plate blocks the passage of heat from the reflector's interior to the housing member, instead directing the heat from the reflector through the support arm. The heat from the lamp escapes through the support arm and not into the interior of the housing member.
However, the reflector disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,971 patent has only one opening through which heat can escape. Accordingly, heat and pressure build up within the fixture and can adversely affect the lamp's performance as well as the life of the bulb. In addition, the reflector and enclosure plate utilize a substantial amount of material which results in increased manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a light fixture that is free of the problems of the prior art.